


Good Boy

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A lot tamer than it sounds, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Collars, Gift Fic, Inkyturtle, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Leo is Mikey's pet for the evening.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).



> To my lovely friend, inkyturtle!
> 
> Based on her comic found here: https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/post/164991972449/arteinthemachine-and-mikey-he-knows-leo-cant
> 
> As well as the art found here: https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/post/164998057539/mmmiguessicould-this-this-is-wonderful-i-never
> 
> As soon as I saw this drawing I knew I wanted to write something for it. I just love playing around with the idea of Leo attempting to give up control (in anything really, but especially in sex), and especially to his youngest brother.
> 
> Original concept (as well as most of the last lines of this fic) belong to inkyturtle. I simply wrote everything else around that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"There," Mikey said, clasping the blue collar in place. He brought his hands up, connecting his thumbs and raising his fingers up to make a half square shape, focusing on Leo like a photographer would his next shot. "Not bad, Leo."

"I feel stupid," Leo mumbled after a moment, his face flushed as he scratched at the collar around his neck.

"Well you _look_ amazing," Mikey countered, leaning forward to nip at his brother's shoulder.

"O...okay, so what now?" Leo asked, biting his lip as Mikey continued to place soft kisses against his forest green skin.

The orange-banded turtle grinned. "Well, you're my pet now, Leo."

"And...?"

"Are pets allowed on the furniture?"

Leo glanced down at the bed he was currently sitting on. He sighed. "No."

"Very good."

Leo got up from the bed and stood in the middle of Mikey's room.

"I don't think pets can stand on two legs, bro."

"Mikey..." Leo warned.

"Leo..." Mikey mocked back, crossing his arms smugly.

Though the leader wasn't too keen on this new kink Mikey had suggested earlier that day, he did promise his little brother he would go along with it. Especially since Mikey went along with _his_ idea the previous night.

Leo thought back to the night before, Mikey, on his knees, blindfolded and tied up in a complex Kinbaku knot. Leo could barely see his brother in the darkness of his room, nothing but a few candles bouncing off his bare skin.

Leo twitched at the image now fresh in his mind when Mikey cleared his throat bringing him back to the present.

"Okay, okay," Leo said, giving in. He sunk down on his knees, his palms flat against the floor, as he mimicked the position of a dog, looking straight at Mikey.

"Very good," He grinned, walking over to his eldest brother. Mikey placed his hand on Leo's head and slid it down his body, as though he were petting Leo.

As soon as his Mikey reached the middle of his carapace, Leo arched his back upwards, leaning into his brother's touch. Mikey hummed approvingly, ending his pat down with a quick flick to Leo's already exposed tail.

Leo froze and the shivered at the gesture, flexing his palms against the floor, as he held back a moan.

Still smiling, the jokester circled around Leo so he was directly in front of him, then leaned down to his level. He placed a finger under Leo's chin, gently forcing it upwards. Then, very carefully, he bent down, meeting Leo's lips in a soft kiss.

When they separated - way too soon for Leo'a liking - he shifted forward, attempting to capture Mikey's lips again, but the orange-banded turtle backed away slowly.

"Mikey..." Leo whined.

"Pets can't talk, dude," Mikey said quietly, trying not to break the magic of their game. "What noises do pets make?"

Leo paused, clearly confused. What did Mikey want him to do? Meow? Bark? And then he realized...

Pressing down on the ground, the leader pushed himself forward again, and rubbed the top of his head against Mikey's plastron, like a cat might do, and very carefully _churred_.

"There's a good boy," Mikey hummed, stroking Leo's head and face affectionately.

The leader slowly closed his eyes, accepting the gentle touches when a clicking sound at his neck brought him back.

He looked down and then along the long piece of leather now connected to his collar. _A leash!_ Mikey never said anything about a leash.

Leo opened his mouth ready to retort when Mikey quickly placed a finger against his lips, ultimately shushing him.

"Ah ah ah~" He said, pulling his finger away to waggle it in front of his brother's face. "Pets can't talk, remember?"

Leo sighed out of his still parted lips while Mikey looked on with a challenging stare, almost daring him to speak up.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed again. Then upon opening his eyes, he nodded, giving Mikey the okay to continue.

The younger brother beamed. "Such a good pet." He yanked gently on the newly attached leash, leading Leo back towards his bed.

Leo followed carefully, still on his hands and knees, stopping at the foot of the bed and watching as Mikey lowered himself down, sitting directly in front of Leo, and spreading his legs wide.

"Good pets," Mikey started, continuing off his previous sentence. "Deserve treats."

Leo smirked, situating himself between Mikey's legs comfortably. He looked up, awaiting Mikey's next order.

"What are you waiting for, Leo?"

Leo met another one of his little brother's challenging stares and carefully rested his hands on Mikey's thighs. Then he slowly leaned forward and, ever so carefully, ran the length of his tongue over the slit of his brother's plastron.

"Leo~" Mikey crooned, gently pulling on the lease. "Good boy, such a good boy..."

Leo looked up at Mikey again, as if to get his full permission to continue what he was doing, but he was already far gone. Eyes closed, head tilted slightly back, mumbling sweet encouragements.

Leo squeezed Mikey's thighs, delighted when the jokester moaned lowly and tightened his grip on the end of the leash.

The leader smirked, happy to still have **some** control in this position, and returned to his task. He leaned in, running his tongue along the inside of Mikey's thigh, and dragging it to his bulging slit, where the head of his brother's cock was just beginning to peek through.

"Leo..."

Opening his mouth, the leader placed it over the parting slit and breathed out. The action instantly caused Mikey to drop down, his dick sliding directly into Leo's mouth.

Pulling back slightly, Leo made to grab for the base of his brother's cock, when Mikey spoke up.

"No hands," He panted out. "Pets...can't use their hands."

For once, Leo held his tongue and obeyed his brother's order, returning to his hard member using only his mouth, though he kept a firm hold on his brother's legs, hoping that was at least okay.

Mikey didn't seem to say anything, actually seemed to enjoy as Leo massaged continuous circles near his knee and upper thigh, if his soft churrs were anything to go by.

And for that, Leo was glad. Because sucking Mikey off had already caused him to drop down and if he couldn't touch Mikey, he'd be tempted to touch himself and he was _certain_ that wasn't gonna fly in this little game.

After all, that _always_ seemed to be a favorite among all the brothers when they were together like this - _orgasm denial_.

Leo continued to suck his brother, slowly bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Every once in a while he would feel Mikey's cockhead leaking and pull back to lap at the precum, his eyes never leaving Mikey's.

"Mmfff...Leo," Mikey moaned, tugging harder at Leo's leash. When the leader returned to Mikey's cock again, he swallowed him whole, flattening his tongue and pressing it against the underside of his brother's cock.

"LEO! OH GOD, YES!" Mikey cried, keeping a firm hold on Leo's leash, keeping him where he was, forcing him to swallow his seed as he came.

When he was finally finished, Mikey collapsed backwards on the bed. "That...was...awesome."

Leo grinned and crawled up onto his brother, kissing him firmly as he pumped his own swelling organ. As soon as he came, his kiss with Mikey grew fierce, nothing but tongue and teeth.

Then, with one last deep moan, Leo collapsed onto his little brother.

They both awoke a little while later after a quick nap.

As soon as Mikey's eyes met Leo's, he gave him a tired smile. "Good, Leo," He said, patting the leader's head.

Leo gave a tired laugh. "So what now?"

He ran his finger along the length of the leash still connected to Leo's collar. "Now..." Mikey started, contemplated the question for a moment before sitting up excitedly. "Now we go for a walk!"

He tried pulling Leo towards the door, but the leader kept still. "Hang on," He started, holding onto the leash to prevent Mikey from moving forward. "I agreed to wear this and play along but that's...too much."

A slight pout crossed Mikey's face. "Please, Leo. Pretty, please~?" He begged, rubbing his face affectionately against his brother's.

"Mikey..." Leo mumbled, blushing slightly. As soon as Mikey's lips connected to the side of his neck, Leo could already start to feel his hidden dick stirring back to life.

"It'll be fun~" Mikey continued, breathing right against the leader's neck. "Come on...who's a good boy?"

Biting his lip, Leo leaned away far enough to look his brother pointedly. "I am **not** leaving the room like this."

"Fine," Mikey huffed. "Party pooper..."


End file.
